My Enemy is My Fiance
by Manusia Laknat
Summary: Peperangan selalu terjadi di antara mereka. Semua orang pun tahu mereka saling membenci. Namun, tali pertunangan mereka tidak akan bisa dibatalkan. Bagi kedua orangtua mereka; ini bukan sekadar rencana lagi, tetapi mereka harus hidup bersama hingga nanti. Request by: Kendall Jennar a.k.a Byakugou no Hime
1. Chapter 1

Mereka duduk berhadapan.

Salah satu dari mereka ingin mengeluarkan suara, namun tertelan kembali. Minuman diteguk. Bukan cairan keras yang membuat mereka kehilangan separuh kewarasan di kepala. Hanya air putih dingin.

"Bagaimana makanannya? Apakah enak?" wanita indigo bersanggul bertanya pada Naruto. Jaraknya agak se-senti ke kiri. "Naruto- _kun_?" merasa namanya terpanggil, Naruto pun memberikan senyuman manis, ia melakukan hal tersebut se-normal mungkin.

Pisau dan garpu pun diletakkan di samping piring, dan ia menjawab, "Tentu, pemilihan restoran yang bagus dan makanannya benar-benar enak. Lain kali aku akan ke sini berdua saja bersama Hinata. Benar, kan?" pemuda itu memandang perempuan di depannya agak tampak memandang penuh jengkel ke arahnya. "Kau harus menjawab, apakah daging steak itu nyangkut di tenggorokan?" bisiknya cukup lirih.

Hinata sedikit mengembuskan napas, ia berharap Ayahnya tidak mengetahui kecerobohan yang baru saja dia lemparkan kini. Karena tahu aturan di meja makan, Hinata tidak akan mendengus keras walau sebenarnya sungguh ia sangat ingin melakukan itu sekarang.

"Ya, lain kali kita harus ke sini berdua." Senyuman manis itu terpaksa.

Lelaki di depannya berani bersumpah. Karena dia sendiri cukup sadar diri, perempuan indigo di depannya itu sebenarnya sudah muak kepadanya. Dan, kemuakan itu sudah menguasai seluruh isi kepala Hinata.

Naruto bahkan sanggup untuk membaca sederet rencana jahat di dalam kepala si indigo itu.

Suatu hari nanti, Hinata akan membunuh dirinya dengan sangat mulus. Barangkali mendadak terkena Hipotermia-kedinginan di kamar mandi. Terkurung lebih dari dua puluh empat jam, atau bisa berhari-hari.

Naruto kembali bergidik ngeri. Dia sudah membayangkan Hinata tertawa setan di dalam kepalanya.

Apa pun yang terjadi, mereka harusnya memang tidak bersama. Tetapi sayang sekali, itu tidak bisa dilakukan; memberikan penolakan. Mereka justru akan mendapatkan keadaan yang lebih buruk dari sekarang.

"Bagaimana jika kita merencanakan untuk mereka tinggal bersama?" dua muda-mudi yang berada di tengah-tengah itu pun memilih untuk menoleh ke arah yang sama. Ibu Naruto-Kushina Uzumaki sudah merencanakan hal jahat. Wanita berambut merah itu benar-benar tidak tahu. Jika anaknya terancam bahaya jika mereka harus dihadapkan untuk tinggal bersama mulai detik ini.

"Ibu, benar mau membunuhku ya?" hening. Seluruh orang yang berada di _dinning_ privat itu menoleh ke arah Naruto. Mereka salah mendengar atau pertanyaan itu memang nyata ada. "Kenapa kami harus tinggal bersama? Mana mau aku jadi Cinderella!"

"Naruto- _kun_ ," Ibu Hinata memanggil, seruannya sungguh lembut, seperti senar harpa, yang membuat seseorang mendengarnya terbang. Naruto lebih bergidik jika Ibu Hinata yang mulai bersuara di sini, segala rayuan tidak mampu ditolak atau sekadar saja untuk tidak didengar.

"Kau menjadi Cinderella? Apakah itu konsep pernikahan? Ah-sekarang sedang tren konsep terbalik. Kau tahukan, si Pengantin wanita menggunakan setelan jas, dan si Pengantin laki-laki menggunakan gaun. Itu cocok sekali untuk mereka." Hiashi Hyuuga-Ayah Hinata, berdeham untuk menyadarkan istrinya, sebelum kelewat batas dan melampaui kodrat.

Hinata dan Naruto terperangah setelah itu. Daripada mereka menyadarkan orangtua mereka. Alangkah lebih baik mereka menyadarkan diri mereka untuk tidak mengalami serangan jantung.

"Itu cocok! Bagaimana jika menggunakan konsep itu saja?"

"Bibi Kushina," Hinata mengambil tawa agak canggung. Setelah itu, melirik Naruto yang masih mengalami syok, karena apa yang baru saja dia katakan justru kembali mengundang pembahasan yang sama.

Mereka masing-masing harusnya tahu. Bahwa anak-anak mereka tidak saling mencintai. Bahwa anak-anak mereka harusnya tidak melakukan ini. Ditekan sedari kecil, bahwa mereka suatu hari nanti harus hidup bersama. Membuat separuh waktu mereka terus memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk mengagalkan hal tersebut.

Kemudian, ketika Hinata menyadari suatu hal, bahwa Naruto tidak akan sadar jika pemuda itu tidak diberikan tendangan. Sambil masih memandang dan merasa hati mulai mendongkol lebih keras, Hinata kemudian memilih untuk memberikan tendangan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan," bisiknya. Menggunakan isyarat pada bibir. Naruto hanya menggeleng. Sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Lakukan sesuatu, bodoh!" bisik Hinata lagi. Dan, ia berharap Ayahnya tidak mendengar kalimat _jahat_ tersebut keluar dari bibirnya.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Naruto menyela. "Kami masih SMA. Kenapa kalian perlu ribut untuk mengadakan pesta pernikahan?" entah apa yang terjadi, lirikan penuh sumpah kematian itu dia dapatkan dari Ibunya setelah baru saja mencoba untuk menyela, bahkan memberikan penolakan.

Naruto membisu. Pemuda itu justru kembali menjatuhkan pandangan ke arah Hinata, gadis itu pun sama tidak berkutiknya seperti Naruto sekarang. Tetapi keduanya bersumpah, sudah terlalu lelah untuk mendengar pembahasan yang sama setiap pertemuan mereka terjadi. Di antara mereka memang harusnya segera bertindak.

Sementara itu, dengan Hinata. Perempuan tersebut tidak memiliki cukup keberanian untuk memberikan selaan.

Hinata membiarkan mereka terus berbicara semaunya, ia hanya mencoba mendengarkan sambil jari-jarinya memijit pelipisnya yang terasa begitu menyakitkan. Beberapa rasanya menusuk di bagian sana.

Naruto yang tahu akan hal itu pun segera bangkit dari duduk. Membuat Hinata berhenti memijit. Sedangkan Hinata yang mengetahui hal itu pun segera mendongak, memandang Naruto yang menarik jasnya, lantas segera menarik lengannya cukup kasar, tetapi tidak terasa menyakitkan.

Pada akhirnya, orang-orang itu berhenti untuk membahas pernikahan yang sedikit sensasional.

"Kami pergi terlebih dahulu, karena besok kami ada konsultasi bersama guru PTN, kami akan menggunakan layanan taksi." Setelah mendengarkan penjelasan itu, Hinata pun bangkit dari duduknya. "Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Kata Naruto lagi.

"Kalian benar pulang ke rumah, atau mau jalan-jalan sendiri?" pertanyaan itu keluar dari bibir Minato Uzumaki. Namun, Naruto hanya memandang Ayahnya tanpa gurat wajah senang atau marah, dia memandang datar, menembus mata biru itu tanpa berkedip. "Baiklah," katanya. "Ayah tidak akan bertanya lagi. Tapi pastikan kau menjaga Hinata."

"Lagi pula kalian memang membutuhkan waktu untuk berdua lebih banyak. Anak muda jaman sekarang memang harus sedikit diberikan kelonggaran." Hiashi bersuara. Dia menepuk lengan Naruto pelan. "Maka, pergilah. Jaga Hinata untukku."

Kebebasan untuk bernapas, akhirnya bisa mereka rasakan tanpa tekanan maupun sesak yang terus menguasai, di saat mereka dihadapkan pada orang-orang tua yang selalu mengatur ini itu. Bahkan rencana untuk tinggal bersama se-atap. Sudah jauh-jauh hari dibahas oleh mereka, di setiap minggu di acara makan malam bersama.

Untuk kali ini, sebelum pembahasan itu keluar lagi, Naruto ingin menyudahi semuanya. Dengan cukup berani dia bergerak bangkit dari makan malam yang baru saja dimulai.

"Kau akan membiarkan ini?" Naruto berhenti bermain ponsel, dia menoleh ke belakang. Memandang Hinata yang berhenti di koridor pada restoran di lantai ruang privat. "Bagaimanapun, kita harus membatalkan apa yang sudah mereka rencanakan!"

"Bagaimanapun kau bilang?" Hinata menarik napas. Kemudian perempuan itu melepas mantel jas Naruto, melemparkannya ke lantai cukup kasar. "Kau sama-sekali tidak memikirkan risiko, ya?"

"Risiko?"

Naruto membuang tawa, "Mereka mengancam kita," katanya dengan nada kemarahan. "Mereka gila, kau tahu, kan? Mereka terlalu antusiasme melakukan ini semua pada kita. Mereka benar-benar sudah gila pada keinginan untuk menjadikan Hyuuga dan Uzumaki memiliki hubungan erat. Kau belum pernah mendapatkan ancaman dari Ibumu?"

Hinata membisu.

"Aku sudah. Dan aku cukup sadar diri pula sekarang, kau tidak akan mau tahu betapa tertekannya aku sebagai anak tunggal, yang tidak bisa mencari solusi ke sana kemari. Tidak ada saudara yang bisa aku ajak berbicara masalah keluargaku yang benar-benar gila. Jika kau ingin membatalkannya, bilang saja pada orangtuamu. Kenapa kau selalu memaksa aku untuk melakukan semuanya, apa yang tidak kau suka?"

Dagu Hinata naik seketika. Dadanya membusung. Perempuan itu melangkah lebih mendekat ke arah Naruto. "A-apa?" seru Naruto agak takut. Dan, Hinata melayangkan tendangan ke arah lutut lagi, kali ini lebih keras dari yang tadi.

Barangkali bisa mematahkan tulang dan spontan membuat Naruto tergerak untuk menjatuhkan tubuhnya.

Dia menjerit di tengah koridor. Sementara Hinata sudah pergi menjauhi lelaki itu.

"Dasar gila! Dasar Psikopat!" Naruto memutuskan untuk terus berteriak. Kedua tangannya tanpa henti mengusap kakinya yang masih terasa begitu sakit dan perih. "Ampun, dia tidak tahu betapa pentingnya punya kaki. Benar-benar tidak punya perasaan."

 **BERSAMBUNG**


	2. Chapter 2

Secara sembunyi-sembunyi, dia memang selalu melakukan itu. Berawal dari keisengan dan coba-coba, pada akhirnya terbiasa. Kerap kali ketika hatinya merasakan gejolak aneh, seperti kemarahan atau sebagainya. Dia akan datang ke sana. Menemui seseorang yang mampu memalsukan identitasnya sampai bebas berkeliaran di _tempat itu_.

Dentuman musik disko menyapa. Telinganya beberapa kali berdengung. Naruto menutup kedua telinga tersebut, lantas mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar.

Dia mencoba mencari seseorang yang bisa memberikan cairan yang manis tapi pahit, untuk mencuci otak atau bahkan sampai mengambil kesadarannya.

Malam ini, dia bisa menginap di rumah Sasuke atau Gaara—mana pun boleh dari mereka untuk membantunya memberikan tempat tinggal. Dan, kedua temannya itu tidak akan mendepak dirinya hanya karena lelaki itu mabuk.

Tiga serangkai yang seringkali anak-anak sekolah mereka sebutkan.

Tiga orang yang memiliki peran penting. Bukan hanya di antara mereka memiliki nama yang cemerlang, alasan lain yang seringkali orang pandang, bahwa orangtua mereka donatur tetap dari sekolah swasta elite, sampai kelas tiga; sampai anak-anak mereka lulus dari sekolah bertaraf internasional tersebut.

"Haku," dia menyapa wanita cantik. Rambut lurus hitam dan mengilap karena cahaya warna-warni di kelab malam. Wanita berbadan tinggi dan hampir sejajar dengannya itu menoleh. Hak tingginya membuat kaki Naruto merasa linu sendiri. "Aku ingin menikmati sesuatu, agar kepalaku tidak terus-terusan berdengung." Jemari berputar, memberi isyarat seolah ada pusaran air di bagian pelipisnya.

"Apakah kau sakit?"

"Tidak, bukan itu," Naruto mendengus, lantas dia berdeham kecil. Rasanya seperti ada benda kecil yang sedang menyangkut di tenggorokannya. "Kau tahukan, ini malam minggu?"

"Ya, kau bertemu dengan Tunanganmu?" Naruto mengangguk, dia kembali memandang ke Haku. "Apa yang kali ini dia lakukan kepadamu? Ahh—" Haku menarik napas. "Ayo kita ke meja bar, akan aku buatkan kau koktail. Kau butuh sesuatu yang meledak tapi ringan?"

Naruto mengembuskan napas.

Ia pun kembali berjalan, mengikuti Haku yang sedang menenteng dua dus _absolute_. Wanita dengan badan seksi. Tapi percayalah, Naruto tidak memiliki nafsu untuk hanya sekadar menyentuh bokongnya saja. Dia terlalu geli, apalagi dia sendiri pun tahu, siapa Haku sebenarnya.

"Bagaimana kabar suamimu? Apakah dia sudah kembali dari Amerika?"

"Ah, Zabusa?" Haku melewati meja bar, menepuk para anak-anak muda yang berada di bawah bimbingannya untuk menjadi bartender. Sementara Naruto, mengambil duduk di depan meja bar. "Dia seharusnya sudah datang, tapi aku pikir dia masih ada urusan. Kau tahukan, dia memiliki sedikit kebencian pada kelab malam yang aku buka."

"Aku pikir itu wajar, dia tidak mau melihat istrinya harus berada di gerombolan anak muda. Apalagi, kau bilang telah berhasil mengadopsi seorang anak perempuan dari panti asuhan, Ibu yang baik tidak harus berada di tempat seperti ini. Jadi, di mana anak itu sekarang?" Haku mendorong gelas koktail ke depan Naruto. Kemudian, Haku berhenti bergerak sampai mengembuskan napas ke depan wajah pelanggan setianya. "Ada apa? Apakah tidak berhasil?"

"Aku mencoba jujur pada calon putri kami. Aku seorang lelaki yang terpaksa melakukan operasi kelamin, aku ingin membiasakan dia dengan kabar itu. Ini keputusanku dengan Zabusa, sebelum kami membentuk hubungan keluarga, aku ingin dia tahu apa yang terjadi pada kami, pada hidup Ayah dan Ibunya."

Naruto memilih untuk membisu. Dia berpikir selanjutnya, bahwa apa yang Haku inginkan dan lakukan itu memang benar, sebuah hubungan butuh keterbukaan untuk hidup bersama. Berbagi rasa sakit. Ia sendiri pun, belum berada di tahap untuk itu, hingga membuat dia hanya diam, menjalani apa yang sudah direncanakan, daripada mencari jalan untuk menyelesaikan segalanya.

Namun, seringkali Naruto sendiri pun belajar dari apa yang dia lihat dari sosok wanita di depannya.

Haku, menjadi sosok yang baru. Lebih banyak terbuka dan dia berharap seseorang memandang dia apa adanya. Sama-sekali tidak berharap, mereka perlu memiliki ketertarikan. Mengenai hidupnya yang benar-benar pahit dan mencoba mengambil tindakan penuh risiko demi perasaannya sendiri.

Haku, terlahir menjadi seorang pria, tetapi jiwa dan rupanya, dia adalah seorang wanita. Tidak cukup bisa dibilang hanya dua puluh tahun wanita _palsu_ itu menjalani hidup penuh kesengsaraan. Tahun-tahun sebelumnya, orangtuanya pun mendepak Haku, karena di Jepang sendiri operasi kelamin pun masih dianggap tabu.

Haku, pontang-panting mencari kepercayaan di luar sana. Dia membutuhkan dukungan bahkan seorang teman. Namun, dia tidak pernah menemukan itu. Seseorang yang setia dan percaya padanya.

Akan tetapi pada akhirnya, dia menjadi gay atas pilihannya.

Haku pun menjadi seorang pelacur untuk lelaki hidung belang atas kemauannya. Sampai suatu hari akhirnya, Haku dipertemukan dengan Zabusa. Seorang _military_ ; mereka jatuh cinta, dan Zabusa mendukung sepenuhnya apa yang Haku inginkan, untuk menjadi wanita seutuhnya.

Naruto berhenti untuk memikirkan masalah teman sekaligus orang yang mampu membuatnya menjadi lebih santai menghadapi aturan hidupnya. Memaksa suatu kebersamaan. Sampai suatu hari, Naruto tanpa diberikan pilihan lain. Hanya satu-satunya pilihan bahwa dia harus mengikat Hinata di hidupnya.

Dia tidak akan menjadi seperti Haku, untuk memberontak. Dia tidak memiliki alasan untuk menjadi seorang pemberontak sementara hatinya sudah jatuh pada suatu yang dianggap benar, walau terasa begitu mengecewakan.

"Wah, minuman ini enak sekali," Naruto berseru, melempar perasaan bingung dan segala pertimbangan untuk memutuskan tali pertunangan itu.

"Tequila, aku mencampurnya dengan sedikit bubuk kayu manis," kata wanita itu.

Haku mengelap berpuluh gelas seloki yang baru saja dicuci oleh salah satu stafnya. Dia tersenyum, menemukan Naruto sedikit agak tenang. Karena tadi sempat, Naruto begitu terlihat lesu dan tidak bersemangat.

"Dan, bagaimana kondisi Tunanganmu? Apakah kalian bertengkar lagi?"

"Jangan katakan _lagi_ ," seru Naruto dengan kembali mengecap nikmatnya tequila buatan wanita di depannya itu. "Kami selalu bertemu hanya untuk bertengkar. Aku kadang berpikir seperti itu. Sampai detik ini pun aku tidak tahu, kenapa kami harus bermusuhan. Sebenarnya, hanya dia di sini yang memandang diriku begitu benci, tanpa aku tahu apa alasannya dia sampai begitu muak terhadapku."

"Kau sering cerita itu, berulang kali."

"Ya, karena aku merasa kebingungan berulang kali." Naruto meneguk lagi dan lagi.

Rasanya benar-benar membuat keadaannya jadi lebih sedikit nyaman.

Padahal, dia sendiri sudah berjanji pada Ibunya untuk tidak menikmati minuman keras, sebelum umurnya dua puluh tahun. Namun, sungguh demi apa sudah setahun ini dia melanggar janji itu.

"Kau mau memberi aku tumpangan?" Naruto mendongak, memandang Haku yang mengambil mantel dengan kerah berbulu. "Hari ini mobilku masuk bengkel."

"Wah, sayang sekali." Balas Naruto. Dia menunjukkan wajah menyesalnya. "Aku pun tidak membawa mobil. Karena aku baru saja menghadiri makan malam." Tangannya bergerak untuk menyilang. Wajah Haku pun berubah berkerut. "Maaf." Ucap Naruto pelan penuh penyesalan.

Haku mengangguk, "Tidak masalah, aku akan naik taksi kalau begitu. Apa kau masih mau di sini? Aku perlu membuatkan dirimu minuman lagi sebelum aku pergi?"

"Tidak, ayo kita keluar dari sini bersama-sama. Aku tidak terlalu nyaman berada di tempat seperti ini sendirian tanpa teman." Naruto turun dari kursi besi yang berada di meja bar. Dia mengikuti ke mana Haku pergi. Bukan melewati pintu utama, dia melewati lorong yang mendapati banyak ruangan.

Ruang-ruang yang biasa digunakan para penari telanjang yang ada di kelab malam itu.

Haku sering mengatakan, jika menjadi seorang wanita tidak semudah yang dia kira. Menjadi wanita itu harus banyak pertimbangan. Dan, mereka tidak pernah bisa berada di situasi santai. Semua terlihat seperti, menyelesaikan masalah lebih cepat dan lebih baik.

"Apa kau bahagia sekarang?" Naruto selalu penasaran, pada pencapaian yang Haku dapatkan selama ini. Namun, jawaban hanya dia terima, dari Haku memberikan gelengan saja.

Wanita itu tidak puas, Naruto tahu itu. Hal wajar bagi seseorang, tidak pernah puas pada apa pun itu, sampai pencapaian yang paling tertinggi sekalipun.

Lantas, Haku mendadak berhenti melangkah. Jarak mereka masih dekat dengan kelab malam.

"Harusnya aku memang puas," katanya. Naruto pun berhenti tepat di belakang wanita itu, yang kali ini wanita itu pun memilih untuk membalikkan tubuhnya ke hadapan Naruto. "Aku ingin mengatakan puas tapi, pada diriku mengatakan jangan hanya puas pada hari ini. Aku harus melangkah, dan aku harus meraih apa pun yang aku inginkan."

"Kau benar, jangan pernah puas pada satu hal." Naruto mengembuskan napas. Dia mengeratkan mantelnya. Udara tengah malam menjadi lebih dingin dari biasanya. "Aku pun tidak pernah tahu, kepuasan macam apa yang aku inginkan. Tapi—" dia berhenti berbicara, karena merasa ragu. "Aku ingin mendapatkan _dia_. Tetapi sepertinya aku tidak akan puas hanya karena kesederhanaan itu. Setelahnya, aku pasti menginginkan segalanya dari _dia_. Hanya pada dirimu aku selalu terbuka. Karena merasa, bercerita pada orang yang pernah berada di hidup sengsara, akan jauh lebih baik untuk mampu memahami aku, bahkan mampu memberikan solusi hidup, atau tindakan apa yang perlu aku ambil selanjutnya."

"Kau membicarakan tentang Tunanganmu, lagi?"

"Dia keras kepala, dan pemarah." Seru Naruto sembari membuang tawa kecilnya. "Menaklukkan dia, sebenarnya aku tidak pernah tahu, apakah aku ini sanggup untuk itu."

"Kau harus mencobanya."

"Benar, mencoba mengatakan padanya. Bahwa aku tidak masalah dengan pertunangan itu. Rencana yang mampu menolongku, tapi aku tidak mau egois. Hanya aku yang puas di sini, sementara dia tidak."

Haku membisu. Entah kenapa, keadaannya berubah menjadi sendu. Wanita itu merasakan gejolak aneh di dadanya. Mendadak pula, udara menjadi dingin Haku baru merasakan, saat sentilan kecil menyentuh hatinya, sampai akhirnya dia memasukkan kedua tangannya pada mantel hangatnya.

Naruto tidak pernah membicarakan ini. Malah sangat serius.

Setiap pertemuan di antara mereka, Naruto lebih banyak bercerita, bahwa tunangannya begitu menyebalkan. Dan, kenapa orangtua mereka perlu memberikan acara-acara ataupun rencana yang benar-benar tidak penting itu.

"Kau mencintainya?"

Dengan mata berkaca-kaca, Naruto mengangkat dagunya. Dia hanya memberikan anggukan kecil. Cukup berat mengakui itu. Di mana dia akhirnya lebih dulu jatuh cinta pada Hinata Hyuuga. Entah dia sendiri pun tidak tahu, sejak kapan perasaan itu ada.

"Dulu, aku tidak pernah mampu mengungkapkan apa yang aku rasakan pada orang yang aku sukai. Mereka bukan gay, aku terus memendam perasaan itu sampai menjadi gila. Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Tapi, kau bukan seperti aku, setidaknya kau masih memiliki banyak celah untuk mengungkapkan apa yang kau rasakan padanya."

Naruto tersenyum, mengernyitkan hidung sembari menarik napas kuat-kuat.

Tidak lama dari itu, ada seorang anak kecil berlari, lantas berhenti di dekat mereka.

"Mama," Haku tersentak. Kontan dia menoleh ke belakang. Menemukan seorang gadis menguncir rambut pendeknya.

Mantel kulit cokelat membungkus tubuh gadis kecil itu. Matanya memerah, beserta hidungnya yang terus mengernyit seolah mencoba menarik ingus agar tidak meluber keluar. "Mama, kenapa Mama tidak datang untuk menjemput aku?"

"Mio," Haku tergerak untuk kembali melangkah sementara Naruto masih berdiri di tempat yang sama. Dia melihat bagaimana Haku memeluk putri angkatnya. Mendekap seolah ingin memberikan kehangatan. "Maaf," dan, Haku selalu berpikir, putri angkatnya tidak akan nyaman berada di dekatnya. Seorang wanita yang terlahir menjadi seorang pria. "Maafkan Mama."

"Benar," bisik Naruto. "Aku memiliki celah begitu banyak, aku tidak akan membuang perasaanku."

 **BERSAMBUNG**


	3. Chapter 3

Salah satu dari murid-murid yang bergerak ke tepi, bisa berteriak kegirangan, saat satu senyuman terlempar pagi ini.

Tapi sayang, dari ketiga remaja tampan itu tidak ada yang tersenyum seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Mereka sibuk dengan ponsel masing-masing. Mengabaikan salah satu dari mereka yang barangkali menghabiskan uang ribuan yen hanya demi menata rambut agar se-menarik mungkin.

Sementara itu, Naruto lebih sibuk saat mendapatkan kabar, jika Hinata membeli apartemen. Dia terus mengotak-atik ponsel-nya, Ibu jarinya pun tak henti-hentinya menggeser pesan-pesan yang isinya justru seperti paragraf cerita.

"Buat apa?" hanya pertanyaan itu yang ada di kepalanya sekarang. Muncul tanpa disadari olehnya, bahwa baru saja dia berteriak marah ke hadapan murid-murid riuh karena komite sekolah berada di koridor, berjalan untuk menuju kelas atau bahkan ruangan pribadi mereka.

Gadis itu tidak bisa masak. Gadis itu tidak bisa terkena debu. Gadis itu tidak bisa membersihkan ruangan. Naruto melempar kenyataan sana-sini. Ia sungguh tahu semuanya, tentang Hinata yang tidak bisa apa pun selain duduk di depan televisi lantas gadis itu pun menikmati keripik kentangnya sampai habis.

Dan dia mulai bersumpah; semoga Hinata memiliki berat badan naik, agar perempuan itu mau bangun pagi untuk berolahraga.

Gaara dan Sasuke saling berpandangan. Keadaan Naruto membuat mereka berhenti melangkah. Saling melempar pandangan seolah bertukar pertanyaan. Apa yang sedang terjadi pada Naruto Uzumaki pagi ini. Tidak biasa, bahwa lelaki itu harus marah-marah dengan ponsel-nya. Mereka pun tidak mau menduga ini tentang Hinata Hyuuga.

Gaara dan Sasuke pun tidak tahu hubungan apa yang sedang terjadi di antara dua orang itu.

Kedua temannya hanya tahu, bahwa Hinata dan Naruto berumusuhan. Tetapi orangtua mereka kerabat jauh, atau bisa dibilang teman semasa sekolah. Hingga membuat mereka begitu terlihat akrab, tapi tidak benar-benar akrab.

"Apa mungkin karena gadis itu lagi?" Sasuke melempar pertanyaan pada Gaara yang sudah memandang teman pirang mereka yang terlihat semakin menjauh. "Si Hyuuga itu, bukankah selalu membuat Naruto marah-marah dan terkena masalah?"

"Benar, kita sudah menduga. Hanya gadis itu yang membuat Naruto selalu ingin meledak. Apalagi sekarang yang ditimbulkannya? Ada perang lagi, kah? Tapi—" Gaara terus mengeluarkan ocehan penuh kebingungan. Matanya memicing dengan segera. "Kelas kita di sini, dia ke mana?"

Sasuke menepuk pundak Gaara dengan segera. "Kejar! Dia pasti mencari perhitungan pada si Hyuuga itu." Si merah itu terlonjak kaget, lantas buru-buru mengambil langkah untuk berlari.

Tentunya dari mereka tidak ingin melihat Naruto marah-marah pagi ini.

"Hei, Hyuuga!" Gaara dan Sasuke masih jauh, tapi mereka mampu mendengar suara Naruto yang serak berteriak nyaring di tengah koridor. Mereka berdua menambah kecepatan untuk berlari. Namun, selanjutnya Sasuke dan Gaara justru bisa melihat dua orang itu berhadapan dengan pandangan yang sama-sama bengis. "Kita perlu bicara."

"Benar, aku juga. Kita perlu bicara, sekarang!" dua orang itu mengatur napas dan berdiri untuk saling berhadapan.

Hinata berkacak pinggang, sementara Naruto mengangkat satu tangannya yang masih menenteng ponsel. Riuh segera tergantikan oleh hening. Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berada di koridor mencoba melerai. Pertengkaran di antara dua orang itu memang seringkali terjadi, tidak sekali. Bahkan sudah dianggap menjadi abadi.

"Kau akan tinggal sendiri di apartemen?" dengan masih bersedekap, Hinata menoleh ke arah Naruto sambil memasang tampan terkejut. "Benar? Kau gila? Apartemen? Kau bisa apa?"

"Tutup mulutmu!" Hinata membalas berteriak, sedangkan Naruto mendesis untuk memaksa Hinata memelankan suaranya. "Bukankah kau yang meminta pada Ibuku, perihal kita tinggal bersama?" Naruto melebarkan kedua matanya. Dia lebih terkejut sekarang bagaimana bisa fakta itu dibalik dengan segera. "Pesan itu baru aku dapatkan setelah aku berhasil melewati pagar sekolah. Mulai sekarang—sepulang sekolah, kita harus di tempat yang sama, itu permintaanmu, agar kau selalu bersama-sama denganku. Kau gila ya?"

Naruto meraup oksigen. Harga dirinya jatuh dengan cepatnya. Di dalam kepalanya terus terulang, bagaimana bisa?

"Aku berani bersumpah, itu bukan aku."

"Tentu, aku tahu," Hinata kembali bersedekap. Pula dagunya diangkat tinggi-tinggi. "Sekalipun aku tahu ini ulah Bibi Kushina, memang aku bisa membantah dan menyalahkan dia?" lelaki itu langsung mengambil pijatan pada bagian keningnya. Naruto benar-benar merasakan pusing di sana. Dia ingin muntah malahan. "Ah, kita harus mencari cara untuk mengatakan apa yang sedang terjadi; bahwa kita harus membatalkan itu. Kita harus mengatakan ketidak-inginan kita pada mereka. Kita tidak perlu tinggal bersama. Kau atau aku, kita memiliki orang yang dicintai. Alasan bagus? Kita harus pergi sekarang!"

Hinata bergerak untuk pergi. Tetapi Naruto masih berdiri di tempatnya. Sambil merasakan kepalanya semakin mengembang, lantas selanjutnya barangkali bisa meledak.

"Kenapa kau masih berdiri di sana?" Naruto membuang napas panasnya. Dadanya kembang-kempis. Ditambah, kakinya terasa berat. Seolah tertelan ke dalam lantai ruangan. "Naruto, kita harus mengatakan pada mereka."

"Tidak bisa!" Naruto berteriak. "Tidak, jangan lakukan itu. Kau tidak ingat, kita pernah melakukan itu, dan apa yang kita dapatkan? Semakin parah mereka akan memaksa."

"Jadi, kau akan diam saja dan menerima ini? Hidup denganku tanpa cinta? Kita hidup dengan terus bertengkar seperti ini? Benar-benar kau ini gila, lebih baik periksakan kepribadian gilamu itu ke psikolog. Benar, kau kelainan." Hinata terus berkomentar panjang lebar tanpa jeda. Namun Naruto tidak memiliki tenaga untuk mengeluarkan segala kemarahannya. Balasan yang biasa dia lontarkan untuk perempuan itu. "Bagaimana?"

"Hinata, kita berada ke dalam kondisi di mana kita tidak mampu untuk membantah. Kita biarkan waktu berjalan. Dan, kita hanya perlu memberontak saat kita berada di Universitas. Pada saat itu, pasti memiliki banyak celah untuk kita mengatakan pada mereka, semuanya, apa pun yang tidak kita inginkan."

Naruto selalu seperti ini. Lelaki itu mengulur waktu untuk mengatakan segalanya pada orangtua mereka.

Tidak juga. Hinata kali ini tidak mau hanya menyalahkan Naruto seorang. Karena memang, dia dan lelaki itu dulu pernah sempat memberontak. Mengatakan apa yang sudah terjadi sekarang itu sungguh benar-benar suatu kegilaan.

"Aku benar-benar benci dengan anak tunggal." Hinata bergegas untuk pergi dari ruang komite. Pelajaran sudah berjalan tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Sambil terus menyeka air mata untuk berlari. Sungguh, dia ingin bebas, pergi ke mana pun tanpa berada di sekitar lelaki itu.

Perjodohan itu tidak dibenarkan. Perempuan itu benar-benar tidak menginginkan untuk terikat, buat apa ikatan itu ada jika tanpa cinta? Membuang energi.

Cukup selama ini dia tidak bisa melakukan apa pun. Memiliki aturan kuno, seolah aturan itu dan setiap keinginan orangtuanya, mampu mencekik lehernya. Apalagi ditambah adanya Naruto pun tidak membuat dia berada pada kebebasan yang diinginkan. Naruto tunduk pada aturan. Dan, mereka tidak selalu berada di jalan yang sama. Tidak adanya persekongkolan membuat Hinata muak.

Sementara itu, Naruto yang masih berada di ruang komite. Dia membenturkan kepalanya pelan hingga beberapa kali ke tembok. Suara gedebuk menggema. Menguasai ruangan tersebut. Kepalanya memang terasa begitu sakit. Bahkan hatinya, ketika penolakan itu terus saja diterima. Padahal, dia tidak ingin bersikap egois. Mementingkan perasaannya daripada perasaan Hinata.

Tapi, dia jatuh cinta, sudah terlalu dalam.

Jika mereka berada di keadaan normal—sebuah hubungan yang benar-benar saling mencintai. Restu orangtua, dan saat mereka diberikan sebuah izin untuk tinggal bersama. Itu adalah anugrah yang patut disyukuri.

Dengan merasa dadanya semakin tertikam kenyataan. Naruto meraba lehernya. Menemukan kalung rantai. Mengikat sebuah cincin perak polos. Kemudian, saat masih merasakan kemarahan, dia menarik sekuat tenaga sampai rantai itu putus. Naruto membuangnya ke atas meja dengan kemarahan dan lelah pada hatinya.

"Sudah cukup." Katanya dengan dadanya terus mendongkol.

Hanya dia yang berusaha untuk jatuh cinta. Dia tidak sanggup memaksa Hinata. Apalagi dia perlu melukai Hinata. Tidak ada celah, ia tidak perlu mendengarkan apa yang Haku katakan. Tidak ada apa pun di antara mereka. Menyerah dan pergi. Ikuti kemauan perempuan itu, maka semua akan beres.

* * *

 **BERSAMBUNG**


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata mengikuti aturan sementara dia tidak tahu ke mana Naruto pergi. Ia membiarkannya. Tidak mencoba menghubungi, meski di seluruh akun sosial media yang dia miliki selalu ada Naruto Uzumaki di sana.

"Tempat itu? Yang benar saja!" Gedung di depannya itu mulai sekarang akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya.

Tidak bisa dikatakan bobrok. Pula tidak bisa dikatakan bangunan tersebut begitu bagus dan berkelas.

Standar—sederhana.

Hanya ada dua lantai. Hinata mengabsen setiap kamar apartemen yang ada di lantai bawah dan lantai dua. Masing-masing lantai memiliki sekitar lima kamar apartemen. Keseluruhannya ada sepuluh. Mesin cuci di luar. Tapi syukur sudah ada pemanas air. Terkadang, ada apartemen yang memang tidak menyediakan pemanas air hingga harus berada di pemandian umum.

Perempuan itu membuang napas kesal. Tapi dia tidak bisa marah. Saat diberi kabar tadi pagi, bahwa barang-barangnya sudah berada di apartemen baru, jantungnya jelas terpacu dan berujung pada luapan amarah. Sampai akhirnya, ia beberapa kali menghubungi temannya, demi menyadarkan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak mengambil tindakan yang kelewat batas.

Ia takut, bahwa kesadarannya dikuasai oleh kemarahan. Tanpa sadar kakinya akan melangkah untuk menuju ke depan Ayahnya.

Jika itu sampai terjadi, barangkali pembekuan kartu kredit selanjutnya yang akan terjadi. Hidup tanpa uang, membuat Hinata benar-benar merasa takut. Dia tidak mungkin bekerja sambilan, sementara dia sama-sekali tidak pernah melakukan hal itu.

"Mau sampai kapan kau berada di depan pintu?" Hinata tersentak, ketika tanpa sadar, dirinya sudah berada di depan pintu apartemen. Mematung. Memandang pintu besi tanpa ekspresi.

Sementara itu, di samping bingkai pintu, terdapat mesin cuci dengan satu tabung. Dan sepertinya beberapa menit atau jam yang lalu, plastik yang membungkus benda itu baru saja terlepas.

Embusan napas pelan membuat Hinata kembali memandang Naruto. Ternyata, lelaki itu sudah berada di sini lebih dulu. "Kau sudah makan malam?"

"Be-belum,"

"Masuk, aku sudah membuat hambagu. Aku tidak yakin lidahmu akan suka masakan dari anak laki-laki." Naruto, berusaha keras untuk bisa masak. Dia juga berusaha keras untuk bisa membersihkan rumah. Karena, ia tahu, Hinata tidak bisa melakukan itu. Tetapi Naruto berjuang demi si perempuan yang bahkan tidak menginginkan hubungan gila itu.

Hinata melepas sepatunya, dan Naruto yang meletakkannya pada rak sepatu.

"Sepatu ini harus berada di rak setiap kali kau berada di apartemen sederhana ini. Tempat ini bukan rumah besar kita, yang bisa bebas menggunakan sepatu ke sana ke mari. Kau mengerti?" tadi pagi, kabar kepindahan dan tinggal bersama, membuat Hinata marah.

Namun, sekarang, entah apa yang terjadi, Hinata tidak bisa begitu. Naruto sendiri pun tidak terlihat begitu menyebalkan seperti biasa. Hinata justru menemukan, jika Naruto begitu tenang, dan seolah berusaha memendam keadaan suka menganggu di setiap kesempatan.

"Hari ini, aku harus pergi ke rumah teman untuk memastikan sesuatu. Jadi, kau boleh tidur di kamar, dan tidak perlu menunggu aku pulang."

"Tidak, aku tidak akan menunggumu pulang," kata gadis itu. "Karena itu bagus, biarkan aku istirahat. Lagi pula, aku tidak ingin berbagi ranjang." Tidak ada respons heboh seperti biasa. Naruto tidak memaksa atau tidak terima pada setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir perempuan indigo itu.

Lelaki tersebut tetap nyaman pada keadaan sunyi dan tidak mau tahu lagi.

Makan dengan santai. Menikmati hambagu yang terasa lezat di lidahnya. Masakannya memang yang paling sempurna.

"Tapi, kau akan pergi ke mana? Tinggal bersama teman-temanmu?"

Naruto mendongak, lantas menjawab, "Kau tidak perlu tahu. Karena aku rasa, kau pernah membahas untuk tidak melibatkan hal privasi," Hinata membisu, mengatupkan bibirnya untuk diam. "Aku hanya mencoba mengingatkan apa yang sering kau katakan kepadaku."

Hinata mengangguk sambil kini bibirnya mengerucut. Sampai akhirnya bangkit dari duduknya. Meninggalkan Naruto sendiri di ruang makan mereka yang super kecil.

Ia merasa, tidak terlalu penting untuk mengurusi Naruto—lelaki pirang itu pun memiliki kehidupan. Alangkah lebih baiknya, ia mengurus koper yang seharusnya perlu dirinya bawa masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Ya, terserah. Aku hanya sedikit penasaran, tapi tidak benar-benar penasaran. Aku akan masuk ke dalam kamar, dan meletakkan pakaian ke dalam lemari. Kau puas?"

Sementara itu, Naruto yang masih berada di ruang makan. Dia membiarkan Hinata pergi sembari merasakan wajahnya memanas. Ia mengusap wajah resah itu dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Kali ini dia membiarkan perutnya kembali keroncongan. Lapar, namun tak berselera untuk makan. Mendapatkan kembali pertengkaran seperti biasa bersama tunangannya. Ini, justru menggunakan perasaan. Tidak seperti biasanya.

Hari demi hari semakin parah. Pertengkaran mereka tidak lagi menjadi manis. Lantaran, pertengkaran itu kini menggunakan perasaan. Begitu kuat sampai membuat dadanya menjadi sesak.

Naruto tahu itu, dia tidak akan bersama Hinata. Dia harusnya tidak akan peduli pada perasaan orangtuanya. Dia ataupun Hinata harus bebas dari kungkungan kedua belah pihak itu.

Namun, Naruto mencoba mengingat. Bahwa dia sendiri tidak bisa membantah. Menjadi anak tunggal begitu menyusahkan. Berpikir, jika bukan dia yang membahagiakan kedua orangtuanya, lalu siapa lagi?

Sampai-sampai Hinata pernah mengatakan bahwa Naruto adalah orang yang kaku. Tunduk pada keinginan orangtua, tanpa bisa memberontak.

Segala pikiran yang ada di kepalanya kini terasa terbolak-balik. Mual mulai dirasakan.

Ini bukan penyakit serius. Tetapi ini karena tubuhnya tidak lagi memproduksi endorfin. Tidak ada zat-zat yang membuatnya bahagia. Menjadikan lelaki itu murung dan mendadak bingung di tempat yang masih sama. Dapur yang begitu sempit dan sesak.

"Perempuan _sialan_!" dia mengumpat pelan, tidak berharap Hinata mendengarnya. Tetapi, Naruto benar-benar melupakan. Apartemen ini begitu kecil. Bahkan luasnya saja tidak bisa disamakan ruang makan di rumahnya.

Apalagi, kamar di apartemen ini, hanya beberapa langkah dari ambang dapur. Sepelan apa pun suaranya, seseorang pasti bisa mendengarnya. Termasuk telinga Hinata. Menangkap umpatan kasar tanpa perasaan itu. Intonasinya jelas berbeda. Hinata bisa membedakannya. Kalimat 'sialan' yang keluar dari bibir Naruto. Bukan umpatan canda yang seringkali lelaki itu keluarkan ketika mereka berada di kondisi bertengkar merebutkan sesuatu, atau bahkan memperdebatkan hal tidak penting sekalipun.

Ketika sentilan kecil itu menyentuh gendang telinganya, Hinata buru-buru meremas dadanya. Ingin menangis pun tidak bisa. Dia sama seperti Naruto. Bingung, tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Buat apa?

Pertanyaan itu yang ingin sekali Hinata lemparkan untuk Naruto. Kenapa dia berusaha gigih, sampai mengorbankan perasaannya dan hidupnya.

Dengan menutup pintu pelan. Hinata merosotkan tubuhnya. Dia menepuk dada sebanyak yang dia bisa. Di sana begitu terasa menyakitkan, rasanya seperti diremas-remas, air matanya turun, dia sesenggukan kecil, menahan agar Naruto tidak mendengarnya.

 **BERSAMBUNG**


End file.
